Bouncing Back Fast
by swimmerKim
Summary: Prompt from Tumblr: "Jesse is upset because him and Beca didn't work out and he takes his anger out on Aubrey and they end up having really rough sex. Aubrey isn't sure how she feels about him being so dominant because she's never done anything like that. But she ends up liking it."


Jesse should have known that nothing good would come from Beca texting him to meet her at the coffee shop in the middle of campus that they needed to talk. His suspicions were confirmed the second he sat down and Beca said she thought they should break up. Deep inside Jesse knew that they were too different to make a long-term relationship work, but all he could feel was angry. Without even thinking, the Treble stormed out of the shop and went for a walk to clear his head with no destination in mind.

Half an hour later, Jesse had calmed down and found himself outside of Aubrey and Chloe's apartment. The Treble wasn't sure why he ended up there, but decided he should go inside and see if they were around. Jesse was pleased to see that Aubrey was there and invited himself inside.

Aubrey followed Jesse into the living room and sat down on the opposite end of the couch as the Treble. "Beca dumped me," Jesse blurted out with more than a hint of bitterness in his tone.

"I'm sorry Jesse, I know you really liked her."

The Treble nodded, "I should have known this was going to happen. I mean we dated for three months and she was nowhere close to opening up any more than she already had. Hell, you and I have only hung out a few times and I know more about you than Beca."

The blonde blushed, "Well you're easy to talk to."

Aubrey had always had a way of making him feel good. Jesse didn't know why Beca was always complaining about her, "Thanks Aubrey."

"Anytime Jesse. If there's anything I can do to help make the breakup any easier, just let me know."

Jesse's expression quickly turned serious, "Now that you mention it, there is something you can help me with."

"Of course, what is it?" Aubrey replied eagerly.

"You see, there's this other girl I've had my eye on all year, but until an hour ago I was convinced that Beca was my soul mate so I felt guilty for even thinking about this other girl."

"Oh, that's exciting!" Are you going to tell her? Can I help you? Who is she?"

Jesse couldn't help but smirk at how adorable Aubrey was and was pleased that she had given such a positive response to helping him move on from Beca. "I'd love it if you would help me win her over because you actually know her pretty well so I'm going to need some help in my plan to ask her out."

"Wait, do you have a crush on another one of the Bellas?"

Jesse hung his head in slight embarrassment and nodded.

Aubrey's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped in shock, she had been so focused on keeping Jesse away from Beca that she hadn't even noticed that the Treble had a toner for another Bella. "Oh my God, who is it? I bet it's Stacie."

"What, no I don't like Stacie. Not in that way at least."

"Chloe then? I'm totally straight and she's my best friend, but if I was a lesbian I would totally have a crush on her."

The Treble couldn't help but let his mind fall into the gutter at what Aubrey had just told him. The blonde took Jesse's silence as confirmation. "Oh my God it is Chloe! I can totally help you win her over, she's told me everything she likes when someone is trying to get them to like them. Plus, I think you'll be way better for her than Tom."

'Sorry, no I don't like Chloe like that either," Jesse interjected before Aubrey could get on a roll about how much of a scumbag she thought Tom was.

Aubrey stared at the Treble for a moment, trying to figure out which of the other Bellas he could potentially have a crush on. Eventually the blonde threw her hands up in surrender. "I give up Jesse. Which Bella do you have a crush on?"

"The gorgeous blonde one sitting right in front of me," Jesse rushed out before he could stop himself.

For a moment, all Jesse could do was stare at his hands sitting in his lap, completely embarrassed and terrified to look Aubrey in the eyes. Eventually the Treble lifted his head, he couldn't sit on Aubrey's couch forever. When Jesse lifted his head, he saw a completely shocked Aubrey staring at him with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. For a moment Jesse thought that his confession may have actually broken the blonde.

"Earth to Aubrey," Jesse said as he waved his hand in front of her face. The blonde blinked a couple of times before looking eyes with the young man in front of her with a look of guilt on her face. "Jesse, you're a really nice guy and I like spending time with you, but Beca and I have finally become friends after almost a year of being at each others' throats. I worry that going out with you may upset her and mean all of that work was for not. I'm really sorry Jesse."

Jesse couldn't help but throw his hands up in frustration as he stood up from the couch. "Oh great, Beca breaks up with me because she realized she's gay, but she continues to cockblock me. Don't use Beca as an excuse. If she's a real friend, she'll want us both to be happy."

Aubrey sighed and looked down at her lap in guilt. "I hear what you're saying Jesse and I know on a conscious level that I wouldn't be betraying Beca if we started dating, but on a subconscious level I know I would never be able to shake the feeling that I betrayed her."

"See, you just admitted it's not Beca you're worried about betraying her, you're just using her as an excuse to hide the real reason why you're afraid to be with me," Jesse stated excitedly as he realized he was starting to get through to the blonde.

Aubrey looked away and bit her lip, "I just don't know," she whispered.

Jesse sat back down, grabbed the blonde's face and locked eyes with her before pulling her in for a kiss. At first Aubrey was tense, confused as to what was happening, but quickly relaxed into the kiss as she realized it was what she had wanted since she had watched him sing "Since U Been Gone" at auditions.

When he felt the blonde start kissing him back, Jesse lightly pushed her back and got on top of her, their lips never breaking apart. For a moment the two just made out, Jesse in control the entire time.

Eventually, Jesse's hand moved from Aubrey's side to under her shirt and began kneading her breasts roughly.

Aubrey couldn't help but moan, she wasn't used to someone dominating her, she was always in charge in bed. As she allowed Jesse to continue using his talented hands on her breasts, she started to realize that she really liked allowing herself go and let someone else be in control.

Jesse could feel Aubrey surrender control to him and decided it was time to take things to the next level. The Treble moved his hands to the hem of the blonde's shirt and ripped it off of her body, forcing them to momentarily break the kiss.

When their lips met again, both returned with a renewed vigor. The passion pushed Jesse to reach his left hand behind Aubrey's back to unclasp her bra while his right held her face lovingly as well as keep her where he wanted her, a reminder that he was in charge.

The blonde allowed her bra to be pulled off of her and began pushing her chest into Jesse, begging for him to give her breasts some much needed attention.

The young man took the hint almost immediately, breaking the kiss to move his head down to start sucking, licking, and nipping Aubrey nipple before moving to give the other one the same treatment.

When he was done, Jesse looked down at the woman beneath him, chest heaving, panting, eyes screwed shut in anticipation, it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

The amount of time of time that paused began to worry Aubrey, who looked up at Jesse, need clear in her eyes. "What are you doing?"

The Treble smiled and shook his head. "Oh nothing, just appreciating how sexy you look right now," Placing a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

When they pulled away, a small smile passed between the blonde and brunette before the dominance returned to his eyes, "Take your pants off," he ordered.

The blonde immediately stood up and did as she was told, kicking her jeans off, leaving them in a pool around her ankles. She was about to lay back down when Jesse stopped her, "Thong too."

Aubrey had barely sat down when she felt her lips being attacked and forced back onto the couch, Jesse getting back on top of her. Noticing that Jesse was still fully clothed, Aubrey reached her hands down between them and grabbed his shirt, removing it. Her hands then moved down to undo his belt and zipper.

When he was down to just his boxers, Jesse leaned in to capture Aubrey's lips in a dominating kiss and rhythmically start humping the blonde's leg until he was hard before pulling down and removing his underwear.

As soon as his dick was uncovered, Aubrey looked down and her eyes went wide. Jesse noticed and smirked but didn't say anything.

"Ready," the Treble asked, his cock lined up with her entrance

Aubrey's eyes screwed shut in anticipation as she nodded her head frantically. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that," Jesse teased as he started ramming just the tip of his dick against her pussy.

"Yes, Jesse, I'm ready for you to fuck me!" Aubrey replied, annoyance and frustration clear in her voice.

That was all Jesse needed to hear before he plunge into the blonde, immediately setting a quick pace and fucking her hard. Aubrey couldn't help but let out a moan at being entered so roughly before letting out a series of gasps each time the Treble hit her sweet spot with his cock.

It only took a few more thrusts for the blonde to come undone on his cock. Seeing and feeling the Bella captain orgasm under him was enough to send Jesse over the edge as well.

When he was done, the Treble pulled out of and rolled off of Aubrey, earning a whimper in response as she moved to cuddle into his side. Jesse smirked as he wrapped his arm around her and smiled for the first time since Beca had broken up with him.


End file.
